


Snippets

by ElvenQueen18



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Canon moments, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Written in 2010
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27405112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvenQueen18/pseuds/ElvenQueen18
Summary: Six short snippets showing the relationship between Robin and Starfire, from when they first meet to when they finally get together.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Koriand'r
Kudos: 13





	Snippets

_Go!_

Needless to say, the last thing Robin had expected was the alien girl (who had spent the last ten minutes or so trashing the city) pressing her lips firmly to his own.

Robin dimly heard the screwdriver he had been using drop to the ground. _She...she's kissing me,_ was Robin's only thought. _Crazy space alien is kissing me._

Okay, so it could have been worse. And it wasn't like she was unattractive, if those ruby red locks and deep green eyes were anything to go by. Besides, she wasn't a bad kisser, either.

But before Robin could respond, the kiss was over. The alien girl roughly pushed him away, and Robin got another surprise when she started speaking in perfect English.

_Sisters_

"No one could ever take your place."

Starfire stared at Robin after he said that. She almost didn't believe him. After all, wasn't it just last night that her sister Blackfire had managed to win her friends over without having to lift a finger (as the Earth saying went)? Hadn't she heard Cyborg say that Blackfire would be a good addition to the team?

But Starfire saw Robin smile at her, and she offered one of her own to the boy she considered her best friend.

_Date With Destiny_

Starfire felt a warmth flow through her as Robin took her hand and led her to the dance floor.

All of the jealousy and resentment she had felt toward Kitten seemed to melt away as she and Robin slowly danced together. Starfire was entirely focused on the boy in front of her, his hands on her waist and her hands on his shoulders.

It felt like she and Robin were the only two people in the world, and Starfire never wanted the moment to end.

_Betrothed_

Robin felt jealousy flare within him as Starfire gazed at the shirtless Tamaranean male with an infatuated look in her eyes. Was this the guy Starfire was supposed to marry? Whoever he was, Robin didn't like him _at all_.

Suddenly, the guy seemed to disappear, and in his place was a green...blob...thing.

"Starfire, meet your groom," Blackfire said, "Glrdlesklechhh!"

Starfire looked stunned. Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Raven looked disgusted. As for Robin, only one thought was running through his head:

_What the HELL?! Starfire has to marry THAT?!_

_Stranded_

Robin was never good at saying what he felt. This became obvious when he tried to answer Starfire's question: "How am I to know what you think about me?"

Robin was struggling to find the right words to say. "Starfire. I think...uh, it's awesome...the way...you shoot starbolts..."

It sounded so lame, so inadequate. There surely had to be a better way to let Starfire know exactly how amazing Robin thought she was. Nevertheless, Starfire seemed pleased by what he was saying.

"And you do not mind having a friend who is a girl?" she asked, her eyes shining.

Robin took Starfire's hands in his. "Mind it? Actually, I kind of-"

But what Robin was about to say never left his mouth. Because just then, the space monster from before burst into the cave.

_Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo_

"I think I was wrong before."

"You do?"

A pause. "Maybe...a hero isn't all that I am. Maybe I could be-maybe _we_ could be-"

"Robin?"

A hesitant tone. "Starfire?"

A small smile. "Stop talking."

The Titans' leader and the alien princess were getting soaked by the falling rain, but they didn't seem to notice as they leaned in to _finally_ kiss. The kiss was short but sweet, and Robin and Starfire exchanged shy smiles when it ended.

"Well, it's about time!" Cyborg commented, Beast Boy and Raven smiling in approval.


End file.
